Collection of various Soulmates AU
by Satsuki-tan
Summary: Collection of various Soulmates AU. 1st chapter : Colloyd (Requests opened)
1. Chapter 1

He dropped his spoon. The thud of the wooden spoon made everyone look up. Made /her/ look up. Frighted. The way she looked at him, she knew. She'd understood directly what happened and was frighted by whatever his reaction would be.

He stood up and wiping the shocked expression he must have had, he offered a grin and took his spoon.

\- I'm gonna wash this.

\- I-I'm coming with you!

\- Colette?

She only offered a smile as a reply to Genis' inquiry, and walked toward Lloyd who was waiting silently. When she got to his level, he offered a smile and started to walk.

When he thought they were far enough not to be heard or seen he stoped. Colette who somehow got behind him didn't expect it and bumped into his back.

\- You knew, right?

She didn't need him to explain himself, they both knew was he was talking about, afterall, they were soulmates. They shared a bond, and whatever one was eating, the other would taste.

\- When were you going to tell me?

She was silent for a moment, before replying.

\- I don't know. I didn't want you to know.

He turned looking at her, if he felt any anger at his moment, it vanished as soon as he saw her face. She had a broken expression, as if she was going to cry, but the tears wouldn't come out.

\- Is there anything else...? He asked more calmly. He had to remember it wasn't only affecting him, but her too. She was the one not feeling the taste of anything she ate, him would only have a really bland feeling on is tongue, but could still feel whatever he was eating.

\- I... yes. I can't sleep anymore... but my eye sight has gotten better! And I can hear...

\- Can you at least taste what I eat?

She shut up, then offered a poor smile and nodded. He hugged her tightly, as if afraid she would vanish.

\- It's going to be alright...

He didn't know to whom he was saying this.


	2. Genis - Presea

Thank you for the request, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

00:42:18

They were nearing Tethe'alla's capital, Meltokyo and Genis couldn't help but not stop looking at the inside of his wrist, were his counter was. It was almost there. Less than an hour and he could meet the person that would be the perfect match for him.

He always thought he would his soulmate in Sylvarant. Hell, he didn't even know Tethe'alla existed a day before, so to think his soulmate would be there. Destiny was sure a strange thing.

00:13:34

They were in Meltokyo. They had been in for fifteen minutes now. The more the time passed, the more he looked at his wrist. He couldn't help it, he knew they had things to do, namely, find the castle (which wasn't that hard), and deliver Sheena's letter to the king (which would probably be harder), but he had waited so long.

Colette and Lloyd had already each other. Raine didn't have one, ruins were all she needed she said. Sheena said she'd meet hers and that he was an idiot. He felt a bit lonely thinking he still hadn't meet his.

\- Soon?

Raine must have noticed him staring at his wrist. He nodded, and she said nothing more. She just smiled reassuringly as if to say it was alright.  
00:04:20

They couldn't enter the caste. Anytime now. He was calculating the time it would take to walk to the church and talk to the priest. He would see her there. Was his soulmate a priestess? Or a fervent follower of Martel?

Tick tack.

He was getting nervous.

Tick

What if she didn't like him?

Tack.

00:00:05

\- Oh, Presea. The prayer...

The rest of the Pastor's sentence was lost in Genis' ears. His counter had hit the 00:00:00 mark, and he saw her. Her small frame, slender limb, cute pink pigtails. She was cute. He felt his heart beat faster.

She didn't even notice him.

And his face fell.

And continued to fall even more as the day passed.

She was his, but she didn't acknowledge him as hers.

Raine hugged him tightly when he cried. Lloyd put a hand on his shoulder's as a silent recomfort. They couldn't understand, but they would still be there for him.

* * *

Presea was the same as Colette said Lloyd. It was sad, but this thought made him hope. Hope there still was a chance.

* * *

Her eyes regained life as soon as Lloyd put the charm on her Crystal.

Some hours later, he think against asking her about soulmates. She lost her father, it wouldn't be the sensible thing to do.

Instead, she's the one who goes to him. She showed him her wrist. The black marking of her counter showed 00:00:00. He stared at it, then at her and she offered him a smile.

\- Nice to meet you, Genis.

He cried.

But this time, it was happy tears that escaped his eyes.


End file.
